Hulk In My House
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Mya meets a green giant who's always jolly...when he's not mad.


**Here's a story done by guestsurprise! Enjoy and no flames!**

* * *

Mya was staying in Brazil for a few months. She wanted to learn about the wildlife in one of the jungles and she was staying in a large abandoned old stone mansion that had been there for a few days. The previous owner was an eccentric old man that left the place to rot. Mya got permission to stay there, but was warned that she would probably be exposed to the elements since the place was drafty. She didn't care. It was perfect for her research.

But what she didn't expect was for what happened next.

A few weeks later, she heard a rumble outside. She knew that there was a problem because none of the animals made that kind of sound. As she walked outside and glanced around, she heard screeching and birds flying overhead.

"What is going on?" she asked, now seeing a figure come into view. It was a large green giant and he was carrying someone that was unconscious. It was some kind of girl with dark brown hair! As he saw Mya, he snarled, now sure if she was friend or foe. Mya screamed and ran inside the house and shut the door, praying whatever it was would go away.

If only the door would have been strong enough.

Mya heard a crash and saw the figure burst through the door and let out a growl of agitation at her. Now screaming in pure fear, Mya ran up the broken stairs. The Hulk watched her run up and then walked over where he was directly underneath her! He smashed his hand through the floor and grabbed her foot!

"NO! NO!" She screamed, trying to wrench her leg free.

The Hulk only kept a grip on her and began pulling her back through the floor. Mya continued to scream and soon she was in the Hulk's arms. He looked down at her with an agitated expression due to her screaming and he tightened his grip.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" She screamed, now pushing away from him. The Hulk, not exactly knowing what to do, dropped her down. She landed on her backside, but jumped to her feet in a second. The Hulk watched her run, but saw her heading towards the broken stairs again. As she tried to run up them, she stumbled and the wood stabbed her leg! Mya cried out in pain and held her leg. It was the worse night of her life. The Hulk gently walked over, but Mya couldn't even focus. She was too busy crying in pain.

"Hurt." He said, now gently picking her up. Mya had tears running down her face; the wood cut deep into her leg and she was in terrible pain. The Hulk gently laid her down once they were outside and noticed that Betty was slowing waking up. Once Betty opened her eyes, she gasped at what she saw. The Hulk was looking at the young girl and he looked…concerned. Betty then pieced together what happened; Betty must have passed out before and Hulk brought her to safety. And that must have been the girl's home.

"B-Bruce," she whispered. The Hulk looked at her pleadingly and then looked back at the girl.

"Hurt." He said lowly. The Hulk didn't have many words, but he knew when someone was in danger. Betty saw the girl bleeding out and quickly helped her back inside. Sitting her on the couch, she gently removed the wooden part and Mya screamed in pure pain.

"Easy…easy. I know it hurts, I know," Betty soothed, now trying to help the young teen to calm down. Mya finally stopped crying and saw the two looking at her. She wanted to get up, but the Hulk put a hand out to stop her.

"We won't harm you. Please…please don't tell anyone about seeing us," Betty pleaded.

"I-I promise. Just don't hurt me," Mya pleaded. Betty only massaged her head and explained their entire story. After a few minutes, Mya nodded in understanding.

"I won't tell anyone," she promised firmly. She knew by now that if they were terrible, they could have killed her already but they didn't. She then glanced at the Hulk who was looking at her in curiosity. She still gulped because she was afraid. But he only turned his back and walked out to patrol the area.

At night…

Mya tossed and turned on her sleeping bag. She was having a nightmare! Hulk heard her and turned to see what was happening. He then crawled over to her and nudged her gently. Mya looked up and gasped, but he only put both hands on each side of her to keep her from running away from him.

"Safe." He said lowly, now arching an eyebrow. Mya noticed what he was trying to say; he was trying to say she was safe with him. He then poked her gently in her stomach and she let out a giggle.

"EEEEEK! NO!" She giggled. For the first time, the Hulk smiled and did it again. Soon Mya was a puddle of giggles as the Hulk poked her playfully all over her stomach.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP THAT!" She laughed.

"Happy." He said lowly. Mya almost could have sworn that she heard a smirk in that statement. Within a moment, he stopped and leaned down to where they were forehead to forehead. "Friend." He whispered. Mya then looked up into his green eyes nodded as she hugged his neck.

"Yes…friend," she smiled. Hulk then nuzzled her gently and then leaned back up and crawled back to his area. But as he laid down, she noticed that he was freezing cold. And it was no wonder. He had no shirt and the nights could get cold! She then got up and placed her sleeping bag as much as she could to cover his back. But as she turned, she felt his foot stop her in her tracks.

"Warm. Stay," he said gently. Mya then nodded and laid down on his back so that her sleeping bag was covering them both.

"Thanks Hulk," she smiled, nuzzling into his strong soft back. She could have sworn she heard a chuckle as the large, green behemoth went to sleep. Meanwhile, Betty saw the entire thing!

"You are wrong dad. The Hulk isn't a monster…he's a masterpiece," she said softly, now turning over and going to sleep.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This is based on the Hulk 2008 movie! Where the Hulk fights the Abomination! That is my absolute favorite Hulk movie ever!**


End file.
